1. Field
This relates to a compressor, and more particularly, to a scroll compressor.
2. Background
Compressors convert mechanical energy into compressive energy. Compressors may be classified into a variety of different types, including, for example, reciprocating, scroll, centrifugal and vane types. Scroll compressors may be further classified into low pressure and high pressure types, based on whether a suction gas or a discharge gas is filled in a casing thereof. In a scroll compressor, two scrolls perform a relative orbiting motion, and a pair of substantially symmetrical compression chambers are formed between the two scrolls. As the compression chambers consecutively move towards a center of the scroll, a volume of the compression chamber is decreased, thus compressing a refrigerant held therein. The pair of compression chambers may include a high pressure side compression chamber and a low pressure side compression chamber. In some instances, refrigerant inside the high pressure side compression chamber may leak into the low pressure side compression chamber, thus degrading performance of the compressor.